krepsstorage_containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Box Of Cox
Box Of Cox One night, soldier wasn't sleeping because of the hallucinations. Also he seemed to be having arachnophobia because he was scared of the spiders, who were sitting in the corner of a chimney. Then something big hits the house, and soldier falls into the chimney. After moments he stands up to look if everything is okay. After this he crawls out of the chimney but trips over the bed, which on he reacted negatively. But then medic calls the soldier so he(soldier) would go to sit next to the bonfire with the red team. Soldier agrees. Then medic orders "not medicine". From the crate somehow flies the container with the label which says "not medicine". Medic is happy, and he runs behind the big stone, dropping cocaine from the container. A spy follows him, breathing the cocaine in himself, and he hides behind the stone and telling medic that the cocaine is good. Soldier goes to the stairs. But he couldn't go down because he thinks (probably) that he will trip over and die. So he is thinking how to solve the problem. Then he understands that he needs to wear the military cask. He puts it on, but he thinks that one cask is not enough. He puts on another one: not enough. He puts on every cask except one. He seems okay with it but after a little time he understands that he needs to put the last one on. He does this and then he rolls to the entrance. With a happy smile, soldier takes the casks off, and zooms on the demo man. The demo man orders the scrumpy. From the crate flies the bottle of scrumpy, and goes right into the mouth of demo man. He is not very happy about that. The sniper sees it, and wants the Christmas morning. He drinks the bonk drink, scrumpy, evil milk and piss. Then he gets the sofa, and he falls on it. But then sofa flies away, leaving the sniper on the ground. He groans. Heavy calls medic, who appears quickly. Then they look at each other. After "counter looking", medic stings something into heavy's eye, which makes him fall to the ground and deflate. Heavy says that he loves that doctor. Medic laughs with evil. Very tired soldier orders for "box of cocs". The box appears on the ground, and soldier hugs it. Another evil laugh from medic. The scout looks at the mushrooms, and wants to eat them. But then he asks for fire, which is surprising. The combine ball flies to the scout, and incendiaries him. Scout screams in pain. Then soldier runs from someone, and from the crate crawls two cardboard creatures, which are speaking robotic. Demo man sees a spider on his chest and wants to kill it with a broken bottle, but accidentally he stabs himself with it. Cardboard creatures crawls on someone (probably on sniper) and one of them pukes a sandwich out. Then he "boops". Then spy ask the medic to place a dispenser, but medic calls him an idiot. Spy looks in the crate and falls in it. Evil laugh from medic. Then pyro asks for something. Then a thing flies away from the crate. After this, soldier doesn't understand what pyro said, but he was amazed when he looked up. On the horizon, the enormous teddy bear stands up. Soldier runs in fear in the house, and lays in bed. For a moments everything was quiet, but then a bunch of spiders falls on him, which made him scream. The end